


[Podfic] It's Always Sunny

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Demons, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of a story by ionthesparrow</p><p>Author's Summary: Philadelphia, explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Always Sunny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Always Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998863) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> Thanks to ionthesparrow, who gave me permission to read this, queeniegalore, who gave it a listen before I released posted it, and H who was of great help on the posting end. Sound effects clipped from [here](http://soundbible.com/1826-Hell.html). This is one of my first podfics and I'd love any constructive advice.

[Direct Streaming Link](http://fandom101.parakaproductions.com/Music/It%27s%20always%20Sunny.mp3)  
(for use on smart phones etc.)||[MP3 Download here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/h0CRmC0g/Its_always_Sunny.html)


End file.
